Slipped Away
by xDennyx
Summary: What happens when you think everything is perfect but its not? What if the one you love leaves? Are their disadvantages to having such great powers like seeing the future or betraying emotions? Read Slipped Away: A Jalice Story


**_Slipped Away_**

**_Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen Story_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Jasper's POV  
_High School...again. I always have to start in my second year along with my "twin sister", Rosalie Hale, and her "soulmate", Emmett Cullen. This is due to the fact that we look too old to even be sophmores! We're actually vampires. The younger we start off in a new place, the longer we can stay. We, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and -pause- Alice Cullen, Rosalie and I, are extremely um...different from our for once are capable of settling on a decent place, Forks in this case. Also, unlike many other vampires we don't drink human blood...what a waste...we survive on animals' blood.

"Jasper!'

Someone called my name. I can recognize that bright, sunny, joyful, happy, and sweet voice anywhere it belonged to my...

"Alice!" Emmet hollered in a stern tone.

Suddenly Alice appeared in the kitchen.

Yes?" she replied confused.

She stopped walking and saw me observing cautiously their conversation.

"Oh hey Jasper!" she cheerfully greeted me with a kiss on my pale, cold cheek.

I could feel some color going to my cheek...if that was even possible. Emmett started "dying" of laughter mumbling something that not even Edward could understand. Alice ignored him and continued talking strictly to me but I wasn't listening. I was distracted by her beauty, grace, and personality. She was everything I wasn't.

"Jasper? Jasper?? Jasper?!?" she repeated over and over again in her alarm voice.

"Yes?" I politely replied.

"Were you listening to me?" she asked.

"No. I'm sorry I was being dazzled by your hypnotizing golden eyes." I responded truthfully but flatly. I could still hear Emmett laughing, harder now.

"Don't be silly" Alice suddenly said " I have the same hue as your eyes"

That was true of course. Alice once again interrupted my thoughts not that I minded.

"Anyways i wanted to question you about a quite delicate topic" she concernly finished.  
I groan.

"Alice, I already hunted..." I began

"I know," she replied "I already saw you werent going to um harm anyone"

I held her arms tightly.

"can't you just trust me for once?" I asked painfully.

I was once again interrupted by Emmett's chuckles. I was no longer calm I was furious. I stood up slamming Esme's favorite table down. Emmett continued laughing. Suddenly Edward appeared out of thin air. I couldn't quite decipher what he was doing until he was done. I starred in amazement. There was Emmett tied on a chair with a bright red apple in his mouth which was quite gross if you ask me. I knew my astonishment wouldn't last long since Emmett is VERY strong.

"Emmett," Edward began, "stop laughing at Jasper. You dont see him roaring with laughter when you're with Rosalie which is quite revolting actually and," he continued slamming Emmett against the wall, "good morning"he finished politely.

He let go of Emmett, sadly.

"Morons" Alice snorted.

"agressive much?" Emmett playfully demanded.

"yes its quite delightful isnt it" Edward grinned.

"oh my" Rosalie mumbled staring at the hole in the wll

"Boys" Esme sternly said.

"Oh here it goes again" I blurted out to no one in particular

"what's wrong" Alice asked immediately.

There are things even she see cant foreseen.

"Nothing" I managed to mumble before I ran out of the room.

_Alice's POV  
_High school. Don't you just love it? It's the best time of my life! Well, I have to repeat it several...okay alot of times in my existence but who cares. Forks (currently living there) is a kaleidoscopic town to me at least. There's alot of green but not enough. I always like to describe my "family" in a few words. Edward is keen, speedy, reckless, and the kibitzer of the family. Carlisle is the chief, caring, loyal, and the loving one. A genius too. Esme...Esme is kindhearted. Emmett is our sweet, tame mammoth. Rosalie is pulchritudinous but a stubborn, ungrateful, rapacious, greedy, little gorgeous rat. Jasper, Jasper is depressed as always. jasper had ran out of the kitchen. I don't exactly know why.

"Alice," Emmett roared.

I had forgotten he had called me a while ago.

"Mhm," I mumbled.

"Where are my socks?"

"You are unbelievable!"

"Dont' talk to him like that!" shouted Rosalie.

"This isn't your conversation!" I snapped leaving the room with her on my tail.

"My socks? Anyone?" I heard Emmett mumbled

Review!

xDennyTVx


End file.
